This disclosure relates to composite coatings for groundwall insulation in electromagnetic devices such as motors, generators, and the like, methods of manufacture thereof, and articles derived therefrom.
Groundwall insulation for electrical components that are utilized in electrical devices has generally been manufactured from multilayered materials. Multiple layers facilitate a higher resistance to corona discharge. It is also desirable for the insulating layer to have a high value of breakdown voltage so that it can withstand the high voltage environment of electrical devices such as motors and generators. The multiple layers are generally comprised of a fibrous backing manufactured from glass as well as additional layers manufactured from mica. The use of multiple layers is both time-consuming as well as expensive. In addition, the use of multiple layers generally results in a thicker layer of insulation and consequently larger parts.
It is therefore generally desirable to use insulating layers that can be applied in a single step process and that can withstand higher voltages while have reduced thickness when compared with insulation that is made from multilayered materials.